


Zutto tsudzuiteku to shinjiteita kono sutorii

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Introspection, Knives, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Murder, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Podemos tratar de estar juntos... ¿qué piensas tú?”Había sido una declaración poco convencedora, y Yamada lo sabía.Así como sabía que significaba la mirada de duda en la cara de Chinen al oír sus palabras.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke





	Zutto tsudzuiteku to shinjiteita kono sutorii

**Zutto tsutzuiteku to shinjitetita kono sutorii**

**(Creía que esta historia iba a continuar para siempre)**

_“Podemos tratar de estar juntos... ¿qué piensas tú?”_

Había sido una declaración poco convencedora, y Yamada lo sabía.

Así como sabía que significaba la mirada de duda en la cara de Chinen al oír sus palabras.

Pero luego había aceptado, y por un poco de tiempo Ryosuke había olvidado de haber visto esa duda.

Había disfrutado esa relación como podía.

Había disfrutado el derecho de estar a su lado, sin pensar en cuanto fuera ilusoria su relación.

Trataba de convencerse que el menor pudiera quererlo. Que estuviera intentando, al menos.

Pero no podía, y Yuri no lo ayudaba para nada.

Lo veía rodear a lo largo del piso en aire a menudo aburrido, lo veía echarle vistazos engreídos cada vez que él proponía de hacer algo juntos.

Yamada lo quería, y con ese amor había desarrollado una especie de odio por ese Chinen, que estaba a su lado sin razones aparentes.

Había pasado docenas de noches insomnes, mirándolo dormir, tratando de acunarse con la respiración suave del menor, nunca teniendo realmente éxito de descansar, nunca dejándose llevar por el pánico por esa situación.

Se preguntaba por qué siguiera estando dentro de su cama, y porque él se lo permitiera.

De vez en cuando tenía ganas de rozarle la cara mientras dormía, de acariciarlo, de decirle que lo quería.

Le habría gustado mucho más hacerlo durante esos momentos, pero pronto renunciaba.

No quería que se despertara, que volviera a mirarlo como si su presencia lo molestara, que lo alejara.

Prefería quedarse mirando, Yamada, quedarse mirando y quedarse en su ilusión que todo estuviera bien entre de ellos, que Chinen lo quisiera, que juntos pudieran ser felices.

Y no importaba que cada mañana el menor rompiera esa ilusión.

Se conformaba con el poco que podía robarle cuando dormía y estaba suficiente, dejando de lado esa sensación de incómodo que tenía en esa situación, en esa casa, como si entre esas paredes ellos fueran dos compañeros de cuarto que, por si acaso, se encontraban compartiendo la misma cama.

Tenían sexo, y Ryosuke trataba de aprovechar de cada uno de esos momentos cuando lo sentía cerca, cada momento cuando parecía que de verdad le perteneciera.

Y entonces, también, trataba desesperadamente de ignorar las miradas de Yuri, las expresiones enojadas, poco involucradas, desprovistas de emoción.

Yamada cerraba los ojos, se movía dentro de él y daba un sentido a esas noches; que ese sentido fuera real, no podía exigirlo.

De esa manera, sólo seguía adelante.

Nunca le pedía nada a Chinen, porque así no iba a quedarse desilusionado de sus rechazos.

No exigía que mostrara unos gestos de afecto, así encontraba alivio en las pequeñas cosas, en los pequeños gestos que de vez en cuando el menor hacía sin darse cuenta.

Un beso, una caricia, una sonrisa... era todo lo que Yamada deseaba, porque aunque siendo poco, al mismo tiempo eran todo.

Habría sufrido eternamente, si su premio hubiera sido tenerlo cerca, y no importaba de sus sentimientos, de cómo los pisaba.

Todo lo que quería, era que Chinen también pudiera seguir adelante con esa mentira para siempre.

~

_Tengo que hablarte. Te veo en casa._

Ese email de Chinen lo había puesto nervioso.

No le había gustado.

Yuri no era alguien de enviar email. Normalmente lo llamaba, y el hecho que hubiera elegido de no hacerlo lo preocupaba mucho más del tono del email.

Había tratado de no pensar en lo que podía significar.

No quería evaluar las opciones peores.

Había tratado de hacer algo que le evitara de detenerse en pensamientos demasiado doloridos para sufrirlos, y al final se había sentado en el sofá a ver la televisión, sin tener realmente éxito de concentrarse en las imágenes que pasaban en la pantalla.

Cuando había oído la puerta abrirse, había saltado.

Se había dirigido a la entrada, enfrentando al menor en aire serio.

“Hola, Chii.” murmuró, acercándose a él y poniéndole un brazos alrededor de las caderas, tirándolo cerca para besarle los labios.

Chinen no resistió, pero ni lo devolvió.

Se dejó besar, como siempre se dejaba besar. Yamada se alejó rápido, volviendo a mirarlo fijo con ansiedad.

“¿Cómo fue la entrevista?” le preguntó, fingiéndose indiferente.

Chinen lo miró unos segundos en los ojos, luego suspiró.

“Ryosuke, sentémonos, por favor.” le dijo, la voz que expresaba cansancio.

El mayor lo siguió al salón, quedándose en pie mientras él se sentaba en el sofá.

“¿Puedes venir aquí por favor?” lo oyó pedirle, un tono de voz a que no estaba acostumbrado, y que lo puso sospechoso más que todo.

Era apacible. Casi tierno, habría dicho.

Se sintió patético, porque odiaba hacerse tratar como si le hiciera falta compasión.

“Prefiero quedarme en pie, gracias.” murmuró, mordiéndose un labio y cruzando los brazos, en espera.

Chinen levantó una ceja, pero luego suspiró, como si hubiera decidido de no insistir.

“Ryosuke...” empezó, con un aire serio en la cara, y a Yamada no le gustó la manera como había dicho su nombre. “¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que seguir de esta manera?” le preguntó, nunca dejando de mirarlo.

El mayor se salió los ojos, luego hizo una sonrisa forzada.

“¿De esta manera? ¿Qué quieres decir, Yuri?” dijo, fingiendo de no entenderlo.

El menor suspiró, exasperado.

“Sabes exactamente que quiero decir, Ryo, no finjas de no entender. Sabes qué tú y to seguimos en adelante por inercia. Sabes qué no somos realmente una pareja, sabes qué no sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro. Sabes perfectamente que...” se mordió un labio, pero luego continuó, más y más firme. “Sabes qué no te quiero como me quieres tú, como querrías estar querido. Pues, ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir engañándonos? Intenté, pero no tiene sentido seguir con algo que no va a llevarnos a ningún lado, ¿no?” concluyó, los ojos bajos y una expresión de incómodo en la cara.

Yamada se quedó mirándolo, casi con asco.

Se fue cerca, se bajó y le puso una mano en el hombro, empujándolo contra la cabecera del sofá.

Se sentía cerca de perder el control, y aunque se sintiera asustado por la rabia que le crecía en el cuerpo, no tuvo éxito de controlarse.

“¿Intentaste, Yuri?” siseó. “¿Cuándo intentaste? ¿Cuándo trataste aún sólo de fingir que yo fuera importante para ti?” respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse sin éxito. Cuando volvió a hablar, su tono estaba aún más envenenado. “¿Intentaste cuando estábamos juntos y tú apenas me hablaba? ¿ Intentaste cuando proponía de hacer algo juntos y tú rechazabas siempre? ¿ Intentaste cuando teníamos sexo y tú cerrabas los ojos fingiendo de estar en otro lugar, con otra persona?” se mordió un labio, apretándole más el hombro. “¿Intentaste cuando te decía que te quería y tú me mirabas como si no hubiera nada frente a ti?” murmuró, sintiéndose listo a llorar.

Se puso en pie de repente, llevándose las manos a las sienes y empezando a moverlas en círculos, como si así pudiera ordenar los pensamientos que le cruzaban la mente.

Lo miró de reojo: el menor se había quedado quieto en el sofá, apretándose las manos en las rodillas, en aire grave.

A Yamada le daba asco la manera como, a pesar de lo que acababa de decirle, no pudiera evitar de pensar en cuanto lo amara, de hecho.

En cuanto la idea de perderlo lo desgarrara, en cómo no tuviera éxito de dejarlo ir.

“Debo beber.” susurró en voz ronca, dirigiéndose a la cocina en paso vacilante.

Abrió el grifo, dejando fluir el agua fría, y tomó un vaso.

Bebió, y por alguna razón encontró asqueroso el sabor del agua.

Encontraba asqueroso lo que estaba pasando, encontraba asqueroso a Chinen, encontraba asqueroso a sí mismo.

Había aprendido a vivir mucho tiempo atrás con ese amor, y había sido seguro que teniendo a Yuri a su lado todo pudiera mejorar, aunque siempre hubiera estado consciente del hecho que el menor nunca habría aprendido a quererlo.

Ahora que estaba a punto de perder algo que quizás nunca había tenido, se sentía horriblemente.

Sentía de no poderlo hacer, de no poder sufrir volver en esa casa y encontrarla vacía, de acostarse solo, de despertarse y no encontrarlo a su lado.

De ya no poder disfrutar esa ilusión, no poder fingir que lo que compartían fuera amor, como siempre había hecho.

Sin Yuri, iba a volver en ese estado de indecisión perpetua, de soledad, sin nada que lo ayudara a fingir que todo estuviera bien.

Le hacía falta Yuri como el aire que respiraba.

No podía dejarlo ir sin luchar, no podía rendirse a la evidencia que él le había puesto enfrente.

No era su amor que le hacía falta a Ryosuke, sino él, para alimentar el fuego que quemaba sin parar dentro de él.

Bebió más de esa agua, sintiéndola improvisamente más limpia.

La mirada fue, casi por casualidad, en el cajón de los cubiertos. Lo abrió, quedándose en contemplación unos momentos.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de obligarse a cerrar el cajón, tratando de convencerse del hecho que tenía que haber otra solución.

Tratando de decir a sí mismo que era locura.

Y lo sabía; sabía de estar demasiado cerca del límite de la locura, pero no le importaba.

Tomó un cuchillo, el más ahilado que tenían, y cerró el cajón.

Oyendo pasos detrás de sí, rápido se giró y lo ocultó detrás de la espalda.

Miró a Chinen, en el umbral, que lo miraba fijo en aire neutral.

“Te tomó mucho tiempo... me preocupé.” fue su explicación, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Yamada se acercó a él, despacio.

“¿Qué quieres que haga, Chii?” le preguntó, en un murmurio apenas oíble.

Sabía de estar al borde del abismo.

Sabía qué todo dependía de la respuesta del menor, sabía qué en función de esa iba a caer o a quedarse en pie.

Sintió la hoja del cuchillo presionarle contra la espalda, e hizo su mejor para que el menor no se diera cuenta, mientras seguía acercándose.

“Quiero que me dejes ir, Ryosuke.” contestó, y Yamada sintió algo romperse dentro de él al oír esas palabras.

Tuvo ganas de llorar.

De gritar, de desesperarse, de rogar.

De entregarle la dignidad y todo lo que tenía, porque sentía que sin él nada iba a tener sentido.

Pero no lo hizo.

Porque no le quedaba dignidad, no tenía ni aliento ni lágrimas.

Chinen se había tomado todo de él, y ahora lo estaba abandonando.

A Yamada le habría gustado poderse parar.

Le habría gustado estar bastante fuerte de dejarlo ir.

Estaba a unos centímetros lejos de él, y estaba seguro que dentro de sus ojos se pudiera leer claramente la razón que se iba.

Vio un escalofrío en la cara de Chinen cuando vio el cuchillo, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

Ryosuke hundió la hoja en el cuerpo de Yuri.

Le puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros, teniéndolo cerca mientras con la otra mano mantenía parado el cuchillo, mientras sentía la vida abandonarlo, mientras empezaba a luchar contra el peso de su cuerpo que caía al suelo.

Se bajó con él, dejándolo tumbarse y metiéndose a su lado, la cabeza contra su pecho.

Despacio extrajo la hoja, dejando fluir libremente la sangre, mirando con cuidado mientras la mancha en la camiseta de Chinen se expandía.

Se apretó contra de él, cerrando los ojos, tratando de ignorar el olor de la sangre, tratando de fingir de poder todavía percibir el latido del corazón en su pecho.

Tratando de fingir que estuviera vivo, de no haberlo matado.

Estaba bueno a fingir, Yamada.

Estaba bueno a engañarse, lo había hecho durante años.

Había fingido que Yuri pudiera sentir algo por él, había fingido de ser querido, había fingido de ser feliz.

Y ahora que el menor no tenía éxito de desmentirlo, su actuación podía seguir eternamente.

Cerró los ojos, moviendo la cara en el hueco del cuello de Chinen, tratando de impregnar su mente con ese olor, seguro de no poderlo olvidar jamás.

Nunca había sido tan feliz a su lado, sabiendo qué sus ojos no iban a abrirse y que nunca iban a volver a mirarlo como si fuera nada.

Iba a estar libre de sentirse amado, de contarse esa mentira hasta que de verdad no lo hubiera creído.

“Qué engaño bonito que eres, mi alma.” murmuró a sí mismo, abriendo despacio los ojos y mirando fijo la cara de Chinen.

Parecía que durmiera. Su expresión finalmente estaba relajada, tranquila.

Feliz.

Feliz, como nunca había sido con él. Ahora, en cambio, sus rasgos no estaban tensos, y se sintió en derecho de estar feliz con él.

Se abrazó al cuerpo del chico que quería, finalmente sereno.

Nunca iba a tener éxito de dejarlo ir.


End file.
